This application relates generally to systems, devices, and methods for delivering and dispersing a fragrance. In some embodiments, portable fragrance delivery systems are provided. In further embodiments, improved fragrance delivery systems are provided that increase the dispersion of the fragrance.
Various configurations of fragrance devices have been developed. Typically, such devices use various heat sources, such as a tea light or a heat-producing light bulb, that simultaneously act to emit light and also act to slowly warm wax-based substances that are heavily scented with a fragrance. The heat sources of such devices act to turn the waxy fragrance-scented substance from an initial solid state over time into a liquid state. As the wax-based substance warms up, agents within the substance may be dispersed into the air to spread the scent of the fragrance device.
While prior fragrance systems, devices, and methods have been generally sufficient in dispersing scented agents, further improvements may be desired.